


Let the rain fall, let it wash away your sins

by pinkflowercrowns



Series: Original Character One Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But it's never explicitly mentioned, Cheating, Gay Male Character, Hook-Up, M/M, Prostitution, Rain, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Trans Character, gay relationship, getting drunk, hating life, only hinted at, pinkflowercrown's OCs, slightly hurt/comfort, turning blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkflowercrowns/pseuds/pinkflowercrowns
Summary: Damien likes to stick to his rules: Don't tell them your real name. Don't let them touch you too much. Don't talk too much.Sometimes, he breaks them. Sometimes not.He never breaks his most important rule: Don't go to their place, if it's your first time together.Until he meets Nakani.





	Let the rain fall, let it wash away your sins

It had rained for the majority of the day, never giving the sun a chance to truly shine and brighten up the city. It was one of these days, where Damien just wanted to stay in bed, enjoying the warmth of his apartment, ignoring his responsibilities. But he had to get up, so he could earn something to pay for his apartment. As always, he ended up in his work apartment, getting ready for another day, for new customers and for more cash. His plans had originally been to earn as much as he needed and going to a bar close by afterwards, but as he looked out the window, he could not wait to get home already. He could get drunk at home too, he did not need to walk to the bar in the rain, only to be around drunk, loud people.

He took a sip from his tea as he continued looking out the window, watching the raindrops sliding down the glass. The lights of the skyscrapers nearby were blurred, dancing whenever a raindrop changed its path. Two arms hugging him from behind pulled him out of his daydreams.

“You left me alone in bed…”

“Yeah, because you fell asleep right after. You should work on your stamina, buddy.”

The man behind him laughed, hugging him tighter.

“It was a rough day, beauty, and you were the thing I waited for the whole day.”

At some point, Damien had stopped explaining to people that he was more than just a thing. Not only did it kill the mood, but those customers chose other prositutes instead of him. So he had said goodbye to the last part of his dignity and let them talk about him in that way. He was young and needed the money. Maybe he would have enough money to start a new life at some point (Who did he want to fool? He was not worth it, and he knew he could not stop if he wanted to). At least he earned his money with something he liked.

“I take that as a compliment, Will.”

He had known Will for a long time. Will had been a customer nearly since the beginning, and they cared about each other to some degree. Despite that, Will was nothing more than a piece of shit in his eyes, as he was cheating on his boyfriend. He had gotten to know Max at some point, and he was one of the most beautiful and most precious people he had ever met. And Will threw it all away for some single nights with him. What an Idiot.

“It surely is. Now please, let’s get into the bed again. If I still have time left..?”

Damien turned his head slightly and looked at Will, shaking his head.

“It would be best if you would go now…”

Will nodded slowly and got dressed, before kissing him on the cheek and going to the door.

“Money is on the table.”

“Thank you.”

And he was gone.

~~

Somehow, he ended up in the bar, even though he had sworn not to. It cleared his head in some kind of weird way, letting him forget about the world for a short time. And he could not go back to his apartment. Claraah probably had her girlfriend over, and he did not want to disturb them. Maybe he would just get drunk and go home with a guy, hoping he would not reject him. Or he would sleep in his other apartment. Or maybe both.

After a few drinks, Damien had met old friends and talked with them for a while, but his eyes soon focussed on another male in the bar, and at that point, he was so drunk that he already undressed the guy with his eyes. And the man looked like he did the same thing. As soon as he left the bar with some more than understandable gestures, Damien excused himself and followed him as fast as he could. He had not been out of the bar for more than a minute when he was already pressed against the cold, wet wall, and his lips were captured by the other male’s lips.

“Nakani.”

He whispered between their kisses, pressing himself more and more against Damien.

“Marco.”

He never went by the same name. He had told every customer or one night stand another name. Only friends and regulars used “Damien”, but no one knew if that even was his real name. Real name. No, it definitely was not his real name. Even his real name was not his real name.

“Nice to meet you. My place or your’s?”

Something about this man (he was most likely younger than Damien, but he did not want to call him a boy - he would never make out with a boy) was different. Something that made him break his most important rule… 

“Your’s.”

… Don’t go to their place, if it’s your first time together.

~~

Nakani had a beautiful and impressive place for sure. It was stunning. A big loft with high roofs and many windows. The color scheme was dark, everything was either dark brown or black, with a few golden details here and there. He was rich. He just had to be. And Damien regretted that Nakani was not one of his customers.

When he turned around (he had been staring at Nakani’s furnishings), Nakani had already lost his shirt, and Damien could swear his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. He was just as stunning as his flat was: His black hair was gelled back, his tan skin shimmered in the soft candlelight (when did Nakani have the time to light those?), his green eyes were filled with lust and hunger. He thanked God that he was still able to see this before he turned blind (which would happen at some point, he knew that, but he still wanted to see beautiful things - or people).

“Do you like what you see?”

Damien nodded slightly, now too embarrassed to take off his own shirt. He was not nearly as muscular as Nakani was, even though he somewhat went regularly to the gym. He was so pale, he almost looked like a ghost.

Nakani walked over to him, placing his hands on his waist and playing with the hem of Damien’s shirt.

“May I?”

Damien nodded again, letting him take off his shirt. He felt extremely sober in comparison to how he had felt in the bar. Nakani looked at his naked chest for a few seconds, causing Damien to blush and turning his head to one side.

“I- I can go if you want…”

Nakani looked up, tilting his head a bit.

“Why should I want that?”

“Because… Because of this…?”

“Do I look like I would care? Besides that, you are so beautiful, even with your scars.”

He turned Damien’s head to look into his eyes, quietly asking for permission, which Damien granted him with a deep sigh. Nakani let his thumbs glide over the two nearly symmetrical scars on Damien’s chest, letting Damien shiver. It felt different with him. Did he really not care?

“I’m not…”

“Of course you are. You’re unique and beautiful.”

Nakani placed a soft kiss on Damien’s lips, guiding him slowly to the bed. It was a very cozy bed, Damien noticed.

“Don’t say something like that, it’s not true.”

Nakani sighed, looking into Damien’s eyes, taking off his sunglasses (which Damien hated, but the doctor had said that it would help to keep his eyes safe).

“I’ll show you that you don’t need this way, Marco. I’ll make you feel good… If you allow me.”

Nervously, Damien bit his lip and looked at Nakani. This guy would be the death of him. He made him break so many of his own rules.

“Okay… I- I trust you.”

With a smile, Nakani started to kiss Damien’s neck, slowly making his way down. Maybe it was dumb to let him do that, but Damien, having already thrown all of his ideals over board, decided to enjoy it. His life was shit anyway, this could not make it shittier than before.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so please be nice to me


End file.
